Bronco
For a classic variant, see 'Evans Bronco Flatbed'' The '''Evans Bronco Flatbed is a civilian heavy vehicle which is known as a popular choice for business and military operations, they were first built in 1961 with a current model being built for today's popular demand for big transporting businesses. But until now, they are utilised by military factions due to their popularity, the Bronco itself is being utilised by the following factions today: * Company of Liberty - Flatbeds and Prisoner Transport. A Supply transport, a mobile radar and an aircraft spotter variant is also recorded by EMTV. * United States Task Forces - Flatbeds, Airborne Watch and POW Transport Configurations, utilises an Air Spotter during night time missions. Civilian Use "We also have many variants available, of your choice" - Salesman explaining extra choices - Common in the civilian world, the Evans Bronco has been the most reliable choice of truck whilst being capable of being a transport for civilian goods such as work place supplies to food for the supermarkets, they were very good for handling trials of the highways than a conventional truck, they also do good for off-roading as long the crates and goods are strapped without breaking. Whilst they are capable of their duty, truck drivers that operate these vehicles take pride their work with protection on occassions and bullet proof windows to that can protect the operators on their rounds, but many of these have been known to be utilised by unknown militias as of today during the Second Eurasian Conflict. Military Use The Bronco since it was popular from 1961 was utilised by various combat units across the world, today the Mark.III variant is known to be in active combat and support service within the United States Task Forces and the Allied Nations Company of Liberty. From the Cold War, the truck was known to have big popularity during its production, the vehicle is known to have been serving fronts within Eastern Europe and in Vietnam, the vehicle served fronts during operations at home for Homeland Security Campaigns whilst dealing with the Bureau of Global Liberation. Since they are common in the business sectors within the civilian working worlds, the Bronco have been a popular business for transporting goods and vehicles from various destinations to their drop-off points across the world, the Bronco since its main popularity as a transport began serving the fronts of factions. Since the Allied Nations began utilising the Evans Bronco for military purposes, many factions including the United States. Company of Liberty "Always by the book" - Bronco Operator - The Evans Bronco Truck is a reliable transport vehicle used by the Company of Liberty in many uses, these popular trucks are currently being used as a POW Transport (see POW Transport for more info), being used by interrogators to attain valuable information on enemy forces, radar capabilities if no Radar Center was present and spotting aircraft at night, a final variant which was available for the Allied Nations including its peacekeeper faction was a large evacuation transport which is capable of serving in the evacuation of cities, towns & villages which is being ravaged by war & terror. Many enemies consider the Bronco to be a vital target to mess up the Company of Liberty's objectives and also attempting to halt the transporting of valuable goods and small vehicles around when no helicopter is able to assist; The Bronco is also capable of transporting valuable goods and sometimes vehicles from the battlefield or around the world, since they are cheap to run on the battlefield, they are constantly used wisely. Prison/Evacuation Transport While on the move, the Company uses these trucks to transport the prisoners to Company of Liberty Detention Facilities where they are held and interrogated for informations relating to the faction they are fighting against, however the Bronco also serves as an evacuation transport to evacuate civilians from territories while fights are on between Company of Liberty forces and any rival faction who is against them during the process. The transports do a well good job in evacuation of civilians, transporting detained prisoners and also taking their men around the battlefield to jump into a battle with terrorists after their hard days of training. Heavy Cargo Transporting "The Bronco is one of our company's best selling vehicles around the world, it was a success back in the early 1960's, there are more variants to choose from." - Evans Heavy Vehicle dealership owner - Evans Heavy Vehicles Corporation received a request from the Company of Liberty to build a Flatbed variant of its popular well-known civilian heavy transporter truck known as the Bronco Heavy Transporter. The truck has a powerful diesel engine which can do a good job in transporting heavy loads since they are required to do the job in transporting some heavy cargo such as vehicles and valuable supplies the army can use for its military infrastructure. The Corporation gladly accepted their request and produced a massive number of 3000 Flatbed Bronco Trucks and immediately sent them to frontlines in Kazakhstan during the current conflict for the Company to utilise on the battlefield; heavy vehicles such as this are rarely seen on the battlefield, but mainly transporting heavy loads such as vehicles and valuable supplies to help fund the war effort for the Company of Liberty itself. Supply Transportation Not many Broncos are seen on the battlefield transporting urgent supplies of vehicles or valuable materials. Therefore Evans Military Tank and Vehicle Inc. sub-divisions Evans Heavy Vehicle Corporation produced not just a Prisoner Transport but a Flatbed of its Bronco production line, the Flatbed version used by the Company of Liberty currently has roles in transporting valuable materials to company bases of the world. They also take role as a transporter for a prototype buggy vehicle which is currently in active production. If the Global Liberation Resistance or the Forth Reich of Yuri stolen any of these vehicles they can use the materials to fund their war effort or use the buggy like vehicles for examination and to see what they can use the vehicle for. Prototype Transportation People believe that the vehicle on the flatbed of most Evans Bronco Transporters currently carry a black buggy like vehicle built by Mustang Off-Road Vehicles known as the Mustang Nitrogen Turbo, almost the same vehicle used by the Global Liberation Army as the Ratfink Rocket Buggy and the Bandit Buggy. Mustang Off-Road Vehicles offered the Company of Liberty the Nitrogen 2.9i Turbo to utilise for scouting missions and to help out and take role of being part of the Second Eurasian Conflict and helping the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network re-secure control of the continent thanks to the assistance of the Chinese and American Task Forces after they were stationed in 2029. The European Off-Road vehicle manufacturer gave the Company of Liberty the Nitrogen 2.9i' to utilise for their war effort, mostly seen with a set of rocket launchers installed on its back. Sky Spotters Some of the Company operated Broncos have been modified to pack a spotlight to locate enemy aircraft but only have been used at night, these versions were also used by the USA's night forces to stop enemy aircraft from breaching bases. These are known to be the Sky Spotter, a special package that have been included in some for the defense of research and development facilities across the world to locate enemy any airborne threats including helicopters which can be helpful for the anti-air vehicles within the facilities. Destruction of Sky Spotters have increased at some point between 2028 and still going on at present times during its service, however countermeasures to prevent further attacks on the vehicles are currently being placed at the moment Mobile Command Posts Reserved for elite commanders on the battlefield, equipped with a series of antanae with a stealth detection system with a small cabin operated by 2 specialists that can locate enemy forces, not built at any facilities in Company bases what so ever these mobile posts can be an often target by terrorist forces. They are most common within parts of Russia/New Russia and even in the Middle East since they can provide useful lookouts for commanders out on the frontlines, however they must be protected by all means and the best capabilities would be useful for ground defense. All-thou these are often used by specialist forces within the faction several of these vehicles are vunerable, they are not fast escape wise since they are still based on a truck like chassis, these Bronco trucks are still good for providing radar if a Command Quarters is destroyed at any point by enemy forces of any kind, the truck can come to the rescue for providing radar for commanders if needed at any point if its a priority, today like GLRF operated Locator Radar Vans thay can be useful for various situations out on the battlefield since Command Centers are not required for most factions, one downside is that they cannot utilise generals powers. General Buchanan's Armed Supply Transporter "You won't take them from me!" - Armed Bronco Operator - The Rocket Launcher supplied by General Buchanan is very powerful, it can almost destroy a helicopter with around 5 or more rockets launched by its launcher on the top of the Bronco; it also good in dealing with ground threats if the vehicle is attacked, this armed varient of the Bronco is considered a threat to other supply vehicles on the battlefield, the Bronco is not just a worthless supply transporter vehicle when it comes to being prepared for anything hostile factions throw at them. Mostly rare on the battlefield, armed variants are issued in dangerious terroritories of the world whilst the unarmed variants are used in controlled territories and nearby bases, allowing safety inside the base and also secured while on their runs. United States Task Forces "Keep an eye on that one" - Bronco Air Spotter whilst watching aircraft - To be added... Allied Nations "Always by the book" - AN Bronco operator - To be added... Gallery Below are some pictures and satelite images of the Bronco being utilised within civilian businesses across the world and active use in military factions. Civilian Bronco Flatbed.png|The conventional Civilian flatbed variant of the Bronco, mostly common USA POW Truck.png|The USA's Prison transport variant of the Bronco, notice the machine gun, also utilised by the Company of Liberty|link='POW Transport' Behind the Scenes * The Transport Truck is based on the Beta POW Truck used by the United States Army, there were also variants utilised by the Chinese and the GLA in several beta tests of Generals. :* The vehicle made a return in the 3rd mission of the USA campaign in the original C&C Generals, but not buildable since the code was a temporary for the mission itself. * Company of Liberty players will have controllable Bronco vehicles controllable in situations in add-on missions and modified and redone campaigns for the modification some may even become targets.﻿﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Allied Nations Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin